No te dejare
by Luna Azul
Summary: Anna esta furiosa,Yoh esta enfermo y su sentimientos...(digamos que estan con ellos nn)


NO TE DEJARE  
  
-Estúpido!!, por que me desobedece??, no lo entiendo- Exclamo una chica de cabellos rubios y mirada adormilada, tenía una chaqueta café muy abrigadora, ya que el invierno estaba en pleno apogeo.  
  
Caminaba rápidamente con pasos largos y arrastrados adentrándose en un blanco y frío hospital. Se dirigió a una asistente que atendía tras un escritorio y pregunto por su prometido, luego se apresuro a un lugar indicado.  
  
Al parecer iba furiosa, tenía su rosario apretado fuertemente en una de sus manos, y en la otra su pañoleta roja de igual manera.  
  
-Usted es el Doctor que atiende al paciente Asakura Yoh??- le pregunto a un joven de uniforme blanco, que salía de una sala.  
  
-Si soy yo, supongo que usted es la señorita Kioyama, no es así ??-  
  
-Supone bien....ahora, podría decirme como se encuentra??- le pregunto nuevamente en tono sarcástico.  
  
El Doctor no se sentía con ánimos, y la actitud de Anna se le hizo irritante.  
  
-Esta muy grave señorita, el agua fría casi congela sus pulmones, y su temperatura esta superando los 40° , por ahora no ha bajado y...-  
  
Anna agacho la cabeza, no podía creerlo, pero si se lo había dicho, por que??, porque la desobedeció??, si sabe que todo lo que le dice es por su bien.  
  
-...temo decirle que si sigue así, podría...-  
  
-Cállese!!- interrumpió gritándole - No sabe lo que dice!!- Aparto al doctor con mano y se introdujo a la sala donde yacía su prometido.  
  
-Señorita, no puede entrar a la sala sin autorización....señorita!!- El doctor quiso detenerla pero la muchacha lo ignoraba.  
  
Algunos enfermeros que estaban dentro atendiendo a Yoh, se sorprendieron por su llegada, que iba acompañada con empujones y miradas asesinas.  
  
-Afuera....afuera todos!!- les grito., los enfermeros miraban al Doctor y a la chica, preguntándose si debían obedecer-Que no escuchan??....dije afuera!!!- Anna sostuvo su rosario entre sus manos y una ráfaga de viento jalo a todos los enfermeros hacía fuera de la sala.  
  
La chica fijo su rosario en las asas de la puerta para que nadie pudiese pasar, y el que lo intentara, fuese arrojado a 5 metros de la sala.  
  
La ráfaga había afectado la habitación, algunas cosas se encontraban rotas y otras tiradas, pero a ella no le importaba eso, sino lo que yacía en la camilla.  
  
Un cuerpo delgado y blanco se veía a simple vista , tenía un respirador en la parte de la boca y un sonido muy pausado se notaba en un pequeño aparato con una lucecita verde.  
  
La joven se aproximo al cuerpo, lo miraba de arriba a bajo, y en sus ojos se notaban pequeños brillos de lagrimas a punto de salir.  
  
-Porque me desobedeces...te dije...te dije bien claro!!-exclamo con su vos quebrada, una de sus lagrimas había salido y se precipito en una de las manos del joven shaman.  
  
La muchacha acaricio su frente con ternura, tratando de tomar su temperatura, pero talvez no solo era eso, talvez pensaba que si lo hacía, su prometido la sentiría cerca de el y le daría a en entender que ella estaba a su lado y que siempre sería así, fuese lo que fuese el problema. No tardo en arrebatarles todas las agujas que tenía impregnadas en el cuerpo..  
  
-Esto no puede ser así, simplemente no puede ser así, tu Yoh, el gran Shaman King, que no fue derrotado ni por el mismo Hao....no puede que sea derrotado por una enfermedad... por una estúpida enfermedad...- Anna se recargo en el pecho de Yoh, apretando fuertemente su camisa, no querría que el muriera, no así, no ahora, pero tenía miedo y nerviosismo de que así fuese, de que eso pasara.  
  
-No lo permitiré, no te dejare!!!...me escuchaste...no te dejare!!-  
  
Tomo una sabana blanca que estaba tirada para taparle el frió pecho casi morado de el chico, pero no era suficiente, así que decido quitarse su abrigo y darle mas calor con el, y aun con lagrimas en los ojos se decidió recostar cerca de el.  
  
Hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su prometido, paso uno de sus brazos por enzima de el y lo abrazo fuertemente. Su llanto no se pudo contener, y muchas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, algunos quejidos de dolor se escuchaban salir desde su pecho que se alzaba y baja rápidamente por su respiración, y con una de sus manos acariciaba su rostro.  
  
-Si tan solo me hubieses hecho caso...- Anna recordó que el chico le había pedido permiso para ir a patinar con sus amigos en un estanque congelado, pero a ella no le había parecido buena idea, ya que imaginaba que esto pudiese pasar, Yoh no aguantando las ganas y salió a escondidas, tiempo después llego Horo Horro avisándole de lo sucedido, y que él ya se encontraba en el hospital.  
  
- Fue culpa de el...por desobedecer!!- dijo entre llantos- y de sus amigos!!- pero luego pensó que no era culpa de ellos, sino que era suya, por prohibirle muchas cosas, y una de ellas era prohibirle salir seguido con sus amigos.  
  
Se quedo callada -Lo siento!!- susurro angustiada y lo abrazo fuertemente- Te amo demasiado y tengo miedo-  
  
De nuevo empezó a llorar como nunca hubiese imaginado-No me dejes Yoh....no lo hagas!!-  
  
Después de un breve tiempo su llanto empezó a controlarse, se tapo con su abrigo sin dejar descubierto a su prometido y poco a poco el silenció y el cansancio la fue durmiendo.  
  
Una luz proveniente de una pequeña ventanilla la despertó, todo estaba calmado y noto que un breve sondo rítmico a latidos de un corazon se escuchaba.  
  
Ya no tenia síntomas de fiebre, y su pecho estaba tibio, por lo visto en calor de el cuerpo de Anna le había brindado lo suficiente para alivianarlo y sacarlo del peligro.  
  
Abriendo lentamente los ojos, se percato que aun estaba a un lado de Yoh, aproximo su rostro a la de el, y en pocos momentos él chico lentamente abrió los ojos.  
  
-Anna??- pregunto en susurro, visualizando con trabajo a su prometida  
  
La joven sacerdotisa se puso de pie lentamente agachando la cabeza sin mirarlo.  
  
-Que haces aquí??...que paso aquí??- pregunto notando que todas estaban desordenadas- No me digas que??...tengo poderes telequineticos por la noche??- el chico se hecho a reír, no había perdido su sentido del humor después de todo, pero al ver la seriedad de su prometida prefirió quedarse callado.  
  
-Anna yo...- pero antes de que terminara, sintió una bofetada fuerte en su rostro. No dijo nada, al parecer sabía que se lo merecía, por preocupar a Anna.  
  
-Eres idiota o que??...- la chica se notaba enojada. El muchacho quería decirle algo, pero inesperadamente su prometida lo jalo con brusquedad de su camisa, abrazándolo y teniendo su cabeza cerca de su pecho.  
  
-Tuve miedo Yoh...tuve mucho miedo...- le dijo Anna alivianada -...miedo de muchas cosas...pero sobre todo de perderte-  
  
El joven shaman la abrazo por su cintura y en silenció se quedaron los dos unidos. El reloj sonó las 10:00 am, Anna se separo y tomo su pañoleta, se la amarro a su cabeza y se dispuso a salir.  
  
-Anna!!- pronuncio Yoh, la chica solo volteo a mirarlo - gracias!! - el chico tendió su mano con su abrigo de la chica.  
  
Anna lo tomo y se lo puso, camino hacía la puerta y retiro su rosario, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escucho la voz de su prometido.  
  
-Quiero que sepas que no nunca te dejare...- Yoh la miro algo tímido y rojito-...ha!!...y que yo también te amo-  
  
La chica lo miro sin decir nada y procedió a marcharse, en su camino su corazón latía felizmente y se le dibujo un sonrisa.  
  
Mientras tanto Yoh miro sus brazos con puntos rojos y asustado exclamo - Y esto??-  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bueno....otro fan fic mío!! n_n lo único que quiero es que no los aburran...se cuidan mucho y nos estaremos leyendo ; )  
  
Gracias!! 


End file.
